Everyday Life With a Monster's Son
by Polish Hussar
Summary: Ever wonder what happens to the male offspring born to the all female races? Well this is that tale.
1. Chapter 1

_If its written in Italics it's a letter_

* * *

Victor Calvo or Vic as his friends knew him was by all accounts one of the strangest people that Tara had ever met and she loved him for it. He just seemed so completely different than everyone else she had ever encountered. Most notably his snake like pupils and odd inability to taste anything that wasn't some form of meat, which he claimed was the result of a genetic disorder. He was also very secretive about his past and with the exception of a few snippets here and there was completely unwilling to talk about anything that happened to him before he immigrated to study in the early 2000s. She met him about five years ago and the two had hit it off almost immediately and aside from a few trips he had taken for his job had been almost inseparable and were now expecting their first child. Her perfect world had been crumbling as of late though, because six months ago Vic had gotten the first of a series of letters and then almost immediately took a business trip. While he was away he got another letter this time from some government agency the EAC, which he told her not to open because it had something to do with work. In the time since he has received two more letters each from the same person as the original, someone in Argentina. She though it was strange but didn't bother with it until today.

While flipping through the channels she came across a news announcement that revealed the existence of extraspecies that the government had been keeping secret and the organization responsible for them the Extraspecies Affairs Commission. This set off a few alarms in her brain as the acronym matched the one printed on the second letter. Predictably her mind went to the worst-case scenario. Had Vic cheated on her with some liminal whore during one of his "business trips" in the past couple of years? Had he gotten her pregnant and was this her way of getting child support? How did he even know about them in the first place? She couldn't focus but she knew one thing she had to get those letters. Rushing off to what Vic liked to call "his study" in actuality just a table and chair in the corner, she began frantically searching for one of them. Luckily enough for her she found the first and quickly began to read.

 _Dear Vic_

 _It has been so long since you have come for a visit, how are things going is your job working out? Have you married that girl you told me so much about yet? Do I have any grandchildren I don't know about? Whatever the case please take a trip home soon your sisters and I miss you an awful lot and would like to know a bit more about your current situation._

 _With Love_

 _Mom_

She stood there holding the letter in her hands with a look of confusion on her face. "This doesn't make any sense Vic said his family died in a car accident when he was twelve." She then grabbed the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes in frustration. "He wouldn't lie to me, we tell each other everything for Christ's sake!" She spat while slightly crushing the note but then relaxed as she remembered letter number two. "Unless?" She said wile reaching for the government letter.

 _Mr. Victor C. Calvo_

 _At this time we feel that you must be notified of future events. In about six months time countries from around the world will make the existence of Liminals known to the general public due to a U.N. resolution that was passed last year. We feel the need to inform you of this so that you may have the time to inform any loved ones or close friends of your true parentage before the announcement is made. Please take into account that until then all laws and regulations regarding the exposure of Liminals to the public shall remain in place and thus fully prosecutable under the law if they are violated, so please be careful who you tell as we are sure you do not wish to be the cause of any unjust prison time for one of your associates._

 _On a separate note we are now accepting applications for visas that would allow liminal families to visit their human offspring such as yourself living abroad if you are interested please fill out the form attached to this document and mail it in within the next three weeks, keep in mind that this notification has also been received by your liminal parent as well and that they will also be able to apply to visit you. We recommend that if this must happen you initiate it as the sudden appearance of a liminal at the door may come as quite the shock to any person(s) living with you at this time._

 _Sincerely_

 _Albert Sachs Chairman of the EAC Florida branch._

She couldn't believe and yet it made perfect sense, this finally explained all Vic's weird habits and physical traits, but made her wonder just what his family was and what effects it would have on the baby? She didn't have long to think though as her pondering was soon stopped by a knocking at the door.

/

"EXCUSE ME, PARDON ME, COMING THROUGH!" Was all he could shout as he barreled through the crowd like a freight train. Victor Calvo was panicking at this moment "How could I forget that was today, I'm such an idiot god dammit!" Normally he wouldn't be doing this, no normally he would be behind his desk sorting out all the paperwork his man child of a boss shoved off on him. Today however was different, today was the day liminals were revealed to the public and the day his mother had somehow managed to force her way in for a visit. The only problem was that Tara knew none of this. He had been planning for months looking for the perfect way to tell her but could never think of a way to say "Hey I lied to you about my family they're not dead, in fact they're coming to visit." without sounding like an ass. As his time wore thin and work got more stressful his chances of telling her had all but diminished to the previous Friday and he had been busy covering for the man child's son. He had banked all his hopes on being there with her when the announcement was made but had been so stressed out in the past week that it had slipped his mind, now his only hope was to get home before his family could arrive and tell Tara the truth so she wouldn't freak out.

As he rounded the next corner he saw the apartment building were he lived and a black government van in front of it. "Shit" he cursed as he desperately hoped that they just arrived. Passing the van he made his way inside and to the stairs running up all four flights before dashing down the hallway and bursting through the door to be met with the sight of four Lamia and one government agent awkwardly crowded into his living room. He heard the door slam shut behind him giving a quick look he saw Tara with a delightfully evil smile on her face before hearing her and his mother say in unison "Honey you've got some explaining to do."

* * *

 **My first story Yay! Please give me some feedback and let me know what you think because this was written on a sugar rush.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cleaned up Chapter 1 a little bit, nothing relevant though.**

* * *

If there was one thing she could complain about it was that this van was hot and cramped. She had been awake for almost thirty six hours, braved the fury of the elements, and yet still could not see the agency's reasoning in packing three fully-grown and one still growing lamia into a vehicle that was clearly not designed to handle their combined weight. "Stupid Americans!" she thought with a huff as the van made yet another groaning turn "I finally get to see my what my son has been doing with his life and I'm in danger of overheating on the way there." Directly across from her mother the oldest of the brood rolled her eyes at the way her parent was acting. "Cheer up mother this should only last a few more minutes." She reassured before looking to the driver for confirmation only for him to shrug and reply, "Almost there, just have to find a parking spot."

/

She couldn't help but swing her tail back and fourth much like a dog at the sights she was seeing, even as her mother and older sister bickered in the back. Since she was small the young lamia was allowed to sit up front with the driver and she was enjoying every minute of it. The village she came from was rather primitive compared to what laid before her, though she questioned the need for so many cars she nonetheless was amused by all the unnatural colors as they passed various stores and restaurants. When she had been told that they were visiting Vic for once, she had been overjoyed. Her oldest sibling being the only boy born to the village in its history had taken no time in leaving as soon as he could due to what her sisters called "overzealous friends" whatever that meant. Consequently as she had been an infant at the time she only new him through his letters and all too brief visits home. As the van came to a halt and the driver signaled her to get out she was greeted by the sight of a four story tall building with gray walls and rectangular windows, the very essence of dull. From the back of the van she heard her mother call out in a disappointed tone "What a dump." Turning her head she saw the woman with her arms crossed glaring at the structure, clearly ignoring her older sister and the driver's pleas for help as they struggled to pull her unconscious remaining sister form the back.

When the task had been completed and with a groggy sister behind her, she began to follow the driver and her mother as they made their way through the building receiving many stares on their way through the lobby. After a brief rant from her mother about how the place didn't have an elevator, not that she'd thought they fit. They continued their journey up the stairs four flights up before emerging into a rather plain hallway to begin the search for apartment 419. Her mother got there first and began to rap the door like a woodpecker. A few dozen knocks later the door creaked open to reveal a ginger girl of about average height, wearing a yellow shirt and grey sweatpants, with a noticeable lump in her stomach, her grey eyes bulging like she had just gotten the surprise of her life.

/

Tara had been not prepared for what she saw when she opened the door. In front of her stood a total of four lamia and someone who looked to be an agent from the EAC. However it was the one in the lead that demanded the most attention. Since opening the door her icy blue eyes had been trained on her judging her for some unknown purpose. The woman made no effort to hide the scowl on her face as she forced her way in and began scanning the apartment looking for god knows what. After the rest had made their way in she finally spoke. "Where is my son?" she demanded. "Wha?" was all Tara could say before the woman lunged at her and planted her face squarely in front of hers. "Where is my son, he was supposed to meet us here you sow." When she said that Tara saw red, who did she think she was barging into her home demanding to see someone who was clearly not hear and then to top it all of calling her a sow. She was ready to smack the woman into place, when she felt someone grip her wrist and saw the bitch being pulled away from by what she assumed to be her two older daughters. "I would advise against that" she heard the agent say, "the laws are still pretty fuzzy on the whole issue of hitting an extra species person. Now sorry to trouble you mam but would a Victor Calvo happen to live here?" "Yes" she replied with a huff "but he's at work, I'm his roommate what is this about?" from what she had just found out she knew what this was about but was praying to god that this was not Vic's mother. "Is that like saying you're his wife?" She looked down to see the youngest visitor, an albino looking girl with a purple ribbon in her hair and yellow markings on her snake half, clothed in an oversized green T-shirt she couldn't have been more than ten. "More like a live in girlfriend." Was her response. The girl held up her hand in greeting "I'm Malena Vic's youngest sister." She then pointed to the oldest Lamia currently residing under the other two "That's our mother, please forgive her she has a rather… short fuse." She said with a shrug before pointing to the tired looking one currently residing on her mother's waist. "The one with the brown hair is Nelly and the blonde is my oldest sister Tati." The two gave a wave while their mother continued her glaring.

Several minutes later:

It had taken a while but Tara had finally been able to get them all seated. Things were looking up until she heard a loud bang and saw Vic burst into the room almost taking the door off its hinges. He came to an awkward stop slightly before ramming into them while Tara rushed to close the door. When he turned his head at the sound she uttered together with his mother "Honey you've got some explaining to do."

* * *

 **And Chapter 2 is done**

 **Like last time feedback is appreciated, so let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As of this Chapter the FCHES is now the EAC, thanks Guest whoever you are.**

 **Oh and for that one guest who felt the need to point it out, Tara and Vic are not married because its going to be an important plot point down the line.**

* * *

Vic didn't know what to think as he walked down the street with several bags full of various foodstuffs in hand. He had honestly expected their reaction to be much worse, but was pleasantly surprised to learn it was one of Tara's pranks. However he was mainly concerned with how she was getting along with his mother so well. Though he had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with the baby. A tug of his sleeve alerted him Lena's attention being stolen yet again, he held back a groan as she dragged him off to yet another store.

/

"A breeding program?" Tara asked confused. "That was the original plan, I was so afraid my son was never going to find a girl that I signed him up for one." The elder Lamia now identified as Bianca sighed as she brought her drink to her lips. "I'm sure you've noticed his odd behavior around the farer sex." Yet another explanation for Vic's weird habits, "Honestly" Tara thought "I'm learning more about him today then I have in the three years we've been together." Either way that explained his initial skittishness around her. But that brought up another question "I don't understand." Was her response. "I thought you said Lamia had communal husbands?" She was answered by Tati "We do, its just Vic wasn't suited for it." "What do you mean?"

Before her sister could even respond Nelly, who had been sleeping since Vic left sprang into action. "What she means is that Bro's a coward around women, and I really don't blame him. After all I would be jumpy if I was propositioned everyday by ten or twenty people who may or not be my brothers."

"What she means," Tati sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose "is that in our village no one knows exactly who their father is. And with Vic being the youngest man for miles he was pretty attractive compared to the communal husbands." She continued "With that in mind you can imagine Vic's reluctance, but that didn't stop them from trying."

"Even when he was younger I had to deal with some frankly ridiculous situations. You cannot imagine how many times I had to pry a girl, sometimes twice his age off of him." The elder lamia spat in a tone that sounded both disappointed and irritated. "I even went to the tribal elders to get him placed off limits."

"But we still had to deal with the occasional rule breaker." Tati continued for her mother. "Vic actually wanted to leave sooner but Mother talked him out of it. So when the government officials came by and told us about the breading program Mother was ecstatic."

"But it failed" Nelly added with a smirk "First they sent him to an Echidna village, where he almost died because one of the younger ones bit him. And then." She said whilst holding back a chuckle. "Then there was that Raptor who took a particular liking to him. What was her name again Tati?" "Birdy" The two older Lamia seemed to sink as Nelly broke out laughing.

"Her name aside, she was actually pleasant to be around, until she revealed some less than desirable traits" Bianca seemed disappointed but continued. "She started following him around, declaring him her mate-of-fate or something like that. Which in all honesty I could have ignored."

"Then she kidnapped him." Nelly squeaked before returning to her laughing. "Honestly how can you laugh at that sis, she brought him up the side of a mountain." "Because you two were too dense to see it coming." "Is that so." Tati hissed, visibly angered "Because I remember a certain someone talking her into it." Nelly took the insult in stride, seemingly used to it "Like you did anything to help." "Now girls" their mother started "lets not start" "You don't get a say in this, you were happy because you thought you were finally getting grandkids!" The Elder Lamia froze at her daughters' simultaneous outburst. After a few seconds she blinked a few times in shock before finally registering the insult. As her face twisted in anger her eyes took on an almost predatory gaze "You Ungrateful LITTLE".

As the shouting match began Tara looked to the only other human in the room, the EAC agent for help. Only to discover that he had followed Nelly's lead and was now sleeping in his chair, sunglasses covering his eyes in an illusion of consciousness. "Yeah" she thought "This is going to take a while."

/

"Big Brother what's this?" Was all he heard as he was dragged through the mall by his younger sister, people giving him odd looks as they passed by. In all honesty he probably should have been worried about Tara and the rest of the family. But his exhausted mind could only could only be thankful their wrath wasn't directed at him. When he turned his attention back to the world around him he noticed that they had somewhere along the line exited the building and where now walking through a courtyard of sorts. Lena had apparently calmed down and looked to be visibly tired however the young girl's normally cheerful expression was instead replaced with one of shock. "Big brother, run." Came as a whisper from her lips. Turning his head towards the object of her focus he had only the time to utter "Oh Crap" before being whisked away in a sea of feathers.

* * *

 **And I'm back, sorry for the delay just had a lot of things on my plate for the past year. And don't worry that cliff hanger from the last chapter will be shown, just not yet.**

 **Otherwise like always feedback is appreciated, and expect the next chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well then looks like my definition of soon is equal to six months**

 **Otherwise went back and fixed a few grammatical errors/inconsistencies in the previous chapters.**

* * *

 _If its in Italics it's a letter._

"Birdy you think you can put me down?" Came a plead from Vic, but she wasn't having any of it. She had finally found her mate after all these years and she was not letting him go back to whatever hussy had snatched him away in the first place! "Don't worry honey I won't drop you, besides we used to do this all the time before you were snatched away from me." "Birdy we broke up remember, have you forgotten about the restraining order?" "I still don't see how a piece a paper can keep us apart and even then they'll have no choice but to let us be together once you fertilize my eggs." He sighed in defeat as she said that. To which she tightened her grip in an attempt to make him feel more secure. He had always been skittish about flying a fear that was still very much evident on his face. Yet she couldn't help but let her smile grow at his accepting of the inevitable. Soon this was all going to be worth it, the endless nights, the taunting of her flock, the circus act she had been forced to put on with that annoying wyvern. Soon she would be a wife, mother, everything she had wanted to be before her mate of fate had left her! "Birdy watch out!" pried her from her thoughts as she noticed that they were rapidly approaching a wall. She made to turn but was a little to late as her momentum slammed Vic leg first into the brick construction with a bone shattering snap. "Great" she thought as he began screaming in pain "now I have to take him to a hospital."

Meanwhile down below the two ex-lovers exchange was watched in horror by an EAC agent who was supposed to be escorting a Lamia family today "Yakitori's goanna kill me."

/

"Pick up the Lamia family he says. It'll be easy he says" He muttered to himself while inspecting his gear. "You are so lucky you have blackmail on me Steelflex." Today was not his day. First Steelflex pulls his usual crap, then the munchkin bursts through the door claiming her brother had been kidnapped, and then as he's trying to calm everyone down HQ calls in asking why he hasn't taken care of the unsupervised Raptor roaming around town. "What went wrong today?"

 _Earlier in the Day_

"Hey Yakitori think you can cover me for the Lamia visit?" was the question that greeted him as he arrived at the office for what was supposed to be his easiest day in nearly three years on the job. Asking was none other than his least favorite co-worker Jefferson Steelflex.

And like always his answer was the same, a resounding "No". Honestly how the guy kept his job at all was mystery to him. The man had was a case worker which until today at least meant desk jokey in EAC terms. A job which primarily consisted of filing paperwork, a stark contrast to his own duties as a Field Agent. "Yakitori please, today's really busy I don't have time for an escort and you have more experience." Useless pleas as always "Even if I wanted too I can't. I'm the only field agent available for miles with all the heightened security for the announcement, I have to be available in case of an emergency."

"Well then you've forced my hand, because if you don't help me out I'll tell Sachs about your ongoing fling with the Killer Bee." Steelflex said with a shit eating grin, only to moments later find himself violently slammed against a wall "You leave Vespa out of this! And don't lecture me about who I sleep around with when you philander with nearly everyone of your clients." The man's smile only grew wider "Well then I'll take that as a yes."

 _One Hour Later_

"One day Steelflex, One Day." He looked to his watch, 10:29am a mere four and half hours before the announcement and all this legal jargon would be pointless. "How did they even get permission to come the day of the announcement anyway?" Steelflex had mentioned the subject in question as being a rather persistent Lamia, who wanted to visit her son. "Why do I always get the nuts" An exasperated sigh escaped his lips. "I mess up one time and now I'm at his beck and call, how does he get away with this?"

The shriek of breaks alerted him to his charges arrival as his eyes came to rest upon a shipping container. "The lengths they go to hide these people." Looking quickly to his own vehicle worrying Steelflex had underestimated the serpent women's size. He felt both a twinge of relief and hint of confusion as what he could only describe as munchkin darted out of the container as soon as the doors opened and began ogling the scenery like an exited dog. "I thought Pygmy Lamia were extin.." He was interrupted by a groan from the container. "Tati leave me alone, five more minutes." "You slept enough already and besides we're here, don't you want to see Vic." "Bro can wait first sleep." a loud smack echoed through the air before two lamia one leaning on the other and sporting a red cheek emerged from the container followed by a third whose face bore a dissatisfied frown as she turned and approached him. From the way she carried herself he could tell she was the mother he had heard so much about.

"You're the case manager?" She asked dryley "Sure lets go with that, if you'll just step into the Van I'll take you to your son." She eyed him precariously as he opened the back door. "You expect us to fit in that?" She said with a small hint of anger "The kid can sit up front with me but otherwise you three will have to cram in there, this is the best I can do." With a huff of defeat she reluctantly signaled her daughters to get in and prepare for the long drive ahead.

/

Three hours into the drive and he was already wishing that he strangled Steelflex when he had the chance. By this point he had become acquainted with the girls and after introducing himself at the start had gotten to know quite a bit about them.

The mother or Bianca Calvo as she had introduced herself was an old one. Literally the woman was pushing a century and half with the only noticeable signs of her age being a few grey streaks in her hair and tail that was noticeably longer than average.

The eldest daughter Tatiana or "Tati" as she kept insisting on being called was the direct opposite of her mother. Cheerful and well mannered, the green eyed blonde had been serving as a mediator of sorts between him and her mother. Even now she was restraining her with her golden tail tightly coiled around the Elder Lamia's emerald one.

His third passenger, the one who had gotten slapped was named Nelly. She was the one he knew the least about as she had taken the opportunity to continue her napping from earlier. He didn't get a good look at her face, her hair covering it. And was not proud to say that the only thing he knew for sure was that she was a rather messy haired brunet and that her tail and ears were purple in color.

Finally he got to his favorite of the bunch. The Munchkin or "Lena" as the other called her was easily the most hyperactive thing he had ever seen. The little albino was currently twitching in her seat, practically drooling at all the sights he would normally have taken for granted.

"All right everything seems to be in order, and we're pulling ahead of schedule." This brought a sigh of relief from back as Bianca and Tati were both anxious to get out of their current position. His composure almost slipped at that line though, the announcement was not for another hour and a half. If they reached their destination early he would have to stall for time so as to not cause a panic. Taking one last glace at his myriad of passengers "This is going to be a long day," slipped through his mind.

/

Various slapping sounds echoed through the apartment as he watched the boy's head being used as a volleyball. The poor victim of this treatment was a Victor Calvo, Bianca's son. The two people inflicting this treatment upon him were Bianca naturally and a girl he believed was the boy's significant other, Tara Fitzroy if he remembered correctly. Looking to the other girls for a reaction of any kind he just sat their watching as the abuse continued.

/

And that brings our story to present as our heroes led by Alvin Yakitori enter the hospital emergency room. The sheer grimace on his face was enough to get the information he needed as he and his charges rushed off down the hall. Alvin was not patient as he knocked aside various hospital personnel desperate to get to his target. Finally arriving at his destination he saw the boy unconscious with a worried raptor leaning over him. "Birdy of Cusco, your under arrest!" The noise startled her just as planned, and before she could turn to face him he had already tackled her to the ground.

/

Tara was speechless when she entered the room followed by Vic's family. Vic in a hospital bed she had expected, but the Agent locking a bronze skinned silver haired bird woman into some contraption meant to restrict her wings was another thing to add to the list of impossible thing she had seen today.

"You!" came an almost squawk from the Raptor she assumed to be Birdy, Vic's ex. "You're the one that stole my mate of fate from me!" She could feel the anger in the glare, accompanied by the Agent snapping the last lock in place. "Go talk to your whatever the hell he is to you, I have paperwork to fill out." He waved them off as he sat on top of her pulling out his phone to presumably begin the process.

Moving over too Vic who now had a large cast rapped around his left leg she felt like slapping him. "So goanna tell me everything now?" She asked with a smirk "Yes dear" came his telegraphed reply. "You feeling alright honey" came from behind her as Bianca approached "Yes mom I'm fine, Birdy just broke my leg. Nothing that hasn't happened before." She made a mental note to ask about that when the elder Lamia chuckled "Oh, I almost forgot" She turned to Tara all of her previous hostility vanishing as she once again invaded the ginger's personal space "I didn't get a chance to before, but is it a Lamia?" "What?!" She and Vic cried out in surprise much to Bianca's confusion "You didn't know?" "Know what?!" they said in unison as the door creaked open reveling a man in a suit.

"Birdy you in here, you can't keep running arou.." He stopped when he noticed the Agent now sitting on top of said distressed raptor. The two locked eyes for a moment as the agent smiled for a second before pouncing on the stunned newcomer and pinning him to a wall, taking out a pair of handcuffs from his belt he proceeded to arrest the man now identified as Jefferson Steelflex for smuggling, in the process listing off a rather abridged version of the Miranda Rights punctuated with colorful insults.

/

 _Extraspecies Affairs Commission_

 _Arrest Report Form_

 _Charges Filed:_

 _Smuggling of Extraspecies Person into United States Territory_

 _Negligence of Duty by EAC agent_

 _Improper relations between EAC agent and clients/charges x36_

 _Kidnapping_

 _Injuring of civilian(s) by Extraspecies Person(s)_

 _Suspects:_

 _Domestic EAC Jefferson Steelflex_

 _Birdy of Cusco, member of Nazca Raptor Tribe_

 _Status: Both Suspects have been Apprehended_

 _Attending Agent Signature: Alvin Yakitori_

"Well, seems like you've had a pretty eventful day my boy!" came the chairman's response to reading the rather hectic report of the day's events. "However there is a problem." "Sir I properly Mirandized Agent Steelflex, there shouldn't be an issue." "I wasn't talking about that but since you brought it up you are going to be punished for your rather lax to say the least Miranda warning, I mean Steelflex was a jerk don't get me wrong but I can't shield you for a lapse in discipline."

"Ok then what's the issue?" "You have committed several ethical violations over the course of the day, involving civilians in an arrest, abandoning your assigned positioning to work on a case that isn't even in your department, your affair with the Killer Bee we apprehended this morning while you were out on your little adventure." His eyes widened in shock "But,.." "No buts now then since two of those were caused by blackmail we can ignore them and thankfully you were smart enough to have Miss Vespa sign the right papers, so the most that'll be happening to you is a six month suspension from field duty."

He couldn't believe his luck he wasn't getting arrested, things were looking great except for "Wait Vespa's not getting deported?" "You'll find out why soon enough, but in the meantime as punishment while your suspended from field work you'll be filling in for Steelflex while we find a replacement."

The rest of the report went as expected, notifications on his new assignments etc. He exited the office with a smile on his face happy at having gotten off nearly scot free. To his surprise though Vespa was waiting for him impatiently cleaning her antenna as she so often did. "Guess what _Honey._ " She put extra emphasis on the word while grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach, your going to be a father.

* * *

 **And the longest chapter so far is done**

 **For any who might complain Agent Yakitori needed his chapter before the misadventures of the Calvo family could continue**

 **As a side note does anyone get the references?**


End file.
